O Pecado da Alma
by Nizumi
Summary: Nem sempre a tentação se manifesta de maneira carnal!E se ela se manifestasse em forma de amor? InuKag,SanMir,SeshRin.
1. A Nossa Históriaparte1

**Essa é minha segunda fic e uma das minhas preferidas.Kayra-chan me autorizou a posta-lá aqui e realmente espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence. Solidão...

* * *

**

** O Pecado da Alma**

**Cap.1: A nossa história (part 1)**

Uma jovem com um longo vestido branco e detalhes azuis caminhava tranquilamente pela floresta, carregando um enorme arco nas costas e uma espada em sua cintura.

Era observada por olhos ocultos em meio a escuridão da noite e de sua própria alma.

Mas ela não se importava.

Sabia que não havia motivo para ter medo,embora soubesse que também não poderia baixar a guarda,o que com certeza resultaria em sua morte.

Saiu da floresta e se deparou com um enorme vilarejo,onde todos a saudaram e deram as boas vindas.Afinal já faziam 3 meses desde sua partida.

-Você demorou dessa vez.Já estava preocupada! -falou uma senhora de idade com um caloroso sorriso nos lábios.

-Me desculpe Kaede-oba-chan.Tive muitos problemas durante a viagem -demonstrou todo seu cansaço ao falar.

-Entendo.Você não tem idéia do esforço que foi manter Rin e Sango aqui... -fala divertida- Tive que praticamente ameaçar lacrá-las pra que elas não fossem atrás de você Kagome.

-Hahaha...eu imagino.Rin é uma boa irmã.Muito doce e dedicada e Sango é uma boa amiga.Eu sei que sempre fazem o possível pra proteger as pessoas que amam... -Kagome sorri compreensiva para a avó - Acredite sei o trabalho que elas devem ter dado pra senhora!

-Sim -Kaede retribui o sorriso e faz um gesto para que ela a siga- Venha,você está bastante cansada.É melhor ir se banhar antes que aquelas duas te vejam e comessem o interrogatório do porque da sua demora.Me dê suas armas e vá direto pro rio se lavar.Relaxe um pouco sim? -pega as armas e vai em direção a um templo no centro do vilarejo. Kagome sorri concordando .Adorava todo o cuidado da avó com ela.

Olhou pro céu e resolveu seguir seu conselho. Precisava realmente de um banho.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Já no rio,olhou nas redondezas em busca de alguém.Vendo que estava sozinha,se despiu e entrou na água sentindo alguma de suas feridas feitas durante sua viagem arderem.

-Nossa isso ta doendo mesmo! -faz uma careta- Rin vai fazer a festa me fazendo curativos e me dando bronca... -suspira- Nem parece que a mais velha sou eu...-concluiu risonha.

Enquanto tomava seu banho,olhou seu reflexo na água.Passou a mão por uma mancha roxeada no ombro e fez careta.

_-"É assim__." Chego de minhas_ viagens cançada e cada vez com uma nova cicatriz no corpo.Não importa aonde eu esteja,sempre vou acaba em meio a alguma batalha pronta pra dá a minha vida pra protege... -ergueu a mão e tocou um colar que carrega no pescoço protetoramente- ...Você deles não é? -completa fitando a pequena bolinha rosa sob suas mãos.

-Acho que não posso me queixa não é?Você nasceu dentro de mim,por tanto é minha obrigação te protege. -baixa a vista- "_Mesmo que eu não tenha tido escolha_" -largou a pequena jóia e mergulhou totalmente na água.

Quando já estava fora dela colhendo suas roupas para se vesti,sentiu uma presença que a faz olhar em direção a floresta a sua frente.

-QUEM ESTA AI?-pergunta de forma ameaçadora.

-Nossa você é realmente muito boa.Tem ótimos reflexos.Agora entendo porque é a guardião sagrada mais poderosa e a encarregada de proteger a Shikon no Tama dos youkais -a voz se pronuncia com desdém do alto de uma árvore.

-"_Tinha que se...e eu que só queria um banho_" -pensa desgostosa

- Não vai desse dai não?Quero acaba logo com isso -fala cansada pressionando as roupas em frente ao seu corpo para esconde sua nudez.

-Hum,atrevida!!Fala como se não tivesse o que temer -irritado a olhando do auto da árvore tendo como resposta apenas um suspiro cansado.

-DESSA LOGO!! -Olha para o auto zangada.Um vulto vermelho cai atrás dela.Ao se virar estreita os olhos.

-VOCÊ...

** OoOoOoOoO**

-A Kagome já chego e nem se digno a vim aqui me avisa? -pergunta Rin soltando raio pelos olhos.

-Já falei pra você que eu a mandei direto ao rio pra se banhar e relaxa um pouco!Sua irmã está muito cansada,deveria entende melhor isso e ser um pouco mais compreensiva.Não brigue com ela de imediato quando a vê,seja um pouco mais delicada sim? -Kaede lança um olhar calmo e suplicante.

-Não briga com ela?Ela some por 3 meses sem dá noticias e me deixa agoniada... -Rin encara a avó nervosa.Estava louca para ir atrás de Kagome.

-Rin por favor acalme-se!!Acho que a senhora Kaede tem razão.Vamos nos contentar por agora em saber que Kagome está bem e a salvo e recebe-lá com conforto -Sango se aproxima da porta onde Rin estava e a puxa para dentro.

-Quanto ela tiver descansada ai sim nós partimos pras broncas -termina com uma expressão determinada.

-Certo...-suspira derrotada- Mais depois ela vai escuta por ter me deixado todo esse tempo preocupada!! -Rin fecha os punhos raivosa.Não iria deixar Kagome se safar dessa...

-É..."_Tadinha da Kagome..._"

-"_Essa menina..._"

** OoOoOoOoO**

-Tá me seguindo é?Não pensei que fosse vê vc aqui!!Olha você erro de direção viu...o sul é pro outro lado!! -aponta para trás.

-Muito engraçadinha...Sabe muito bem que eu não vou desistir até tomar a jóia de você!! -olha em volta e sorri convencido

- Você ta desarmada...me dê a jóia e eu não terei motivos pra te mata. -estende a mão em direção a ela.

-Qual é INUYASHA!Isso já dura dois meses e meio.Por sua causa eu sei que vo escuta o maior sermão da minha vida.Se você não ficasse cruzando o meu caminho eu não teria me atrasado um mês a mais do que deveria!! -Kagome aponta o dedo acusadoramente na direção dele e estreita os olhos.

-Então me poupe tempo e me dê a jóia -fala de olhos fechados- Assim pouparia o meu tempo e o seu... -e a encara.

** POW**

-VOCÊ TÁ LOCA?!POR QUE ME BATEU?! -pergunta raivoso com as mãos na cabeça.

-SEU HENTAI IDIOTA!! -estreita os olhos e lança um olhar amedrontador fazendo Inuyasha se encolher.

- Além de ser o motivo da minha demora ainda tem a cara de pau de aparece na minha casa pra mi amolar NUM MOMENTO ÍNTIMO DESSES!!

-Totalmente assustado pela cara dela- "_momento intimo?_" -e vai descendo os olhos-Hhhhaaaammmmm... -cora sem desviar o olhar do corpo dela.

-Mais o que você ta olhando...? -olha pra baixo e vê que suas roupas caíram.Levanta o rosto com uma expressão assassina

-HENTAI...!!

** POW...PUF...BAI...**

-totalmente rubra -E NÃO OUSE ME SEGUIR!! -grita raivosa pra um Inuyaha desacordado e roxo cravado com a cabeça em uma árvore(poxa...essa deu medo até em mim!!)

-Hentai,cachorro,sem vergonha...tudo isso é por culpa dele!! -fala brava- Nossa acho que exagerei um pouquinho... -olha pra trás- Também quem manda ele me espia enquanto tomava banho,esse Inuyasha...-balança a cabeça com um suspiro e continua andando- "_Inuyasha..._" -dá um meio sorriso- Você sempre me deixa assim não é seu bobo? -põe a mão no coração e sorri.

-Falando sozinha Kagome?

-Ham...?-se vira para ver quem falo e abre um pequeno sorriso ao ver a figura a sua frente -Que bom que você volto...Pensei que fosse demora mais.

* * *

**Espero que gostem da fic e deixem reviews...eu vou amar reponde-las!!**

**Gente quanto a minha outra fic COMPANHEIROS eu acho que realmente devo desculpas a vocês!Prometi atualizar toda semana e não cumpri minha promessa... mas realmente não foi culpa minha.**

**Já estava pronto até o cap.17,mas acontece que meu pc deu adeus definitivo desse mundo.Os cap. salvos no pc foram todos perdidos.**

**Mas como papai do céu é bom,eu tinha salvo oito cap. da fic em uns disquetes e por tanto não precisei recomeçar tudo de novo...então é só esperar que logo vai pintar mais um cap. por aqui!**

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAP: A NOSSA HISTÓRIA(part.2)**

**-**Rin-chan que tal se dermos um pulinho no rio?

-As aldeias do leste estavam sofrendo ataques em massa de youkais...

-Você fala como se as coisas fossem um peso pra você.

-Lembrasse da...promessa que você me fez?

-VOLTA AQUI!!

-Uma humana...

* * *

**REVIEWS!!**

**BJOS E JA NE**


	2. A Nossa Históriaparte2

**Disclaimer:Inuyasha não me pertence...Rumiko-sensei é uma mulher de sorte...!!**

* * *

**O Pecado da alma**

**Cap.2: A Nossa História(parte2)**

-Nossa mais que calor!!

-Tem razão Sango-chan...apesar de ser noite ta muito quente!! -fala sentada no batente da janela.

-Rin-chan,que tal se dermos um pulinho no rio?Assim podemos encontra Kagome-chan e nos refrescar um pouquinho também!! -cara de cachorrinho pidão.

-Boa idéia!! -exclama empolgada - Só tenho que avisar Kaede-oba-chan pra onde vamos.Te encontro lá! -sai correndo de casa.

-TEM CERTEZA?EU POSSO ESPERA.

-TUDO BEM...ENCONTRO VOCÊS LÁ -e some de vista.

-Acho que não tem problema...quase nenhum youkai aparece por essas bandas mesmo -da de ombros- ...principalmente com Kaede-sama e Kagome-chan por perto. -e entra floresta a dentro com seu inseparável Hiraikotsu.

**OoO**

-Pensei que fosse demora mais...-dá um doce sorriso- Miroku-sama.

-Eu também não imaginei que fosse chegar tão rápido Kagome-sama -fala gentil se aproximando(perigo...) -As aldeias do leste estavam sofrendo ataques em massa de youkais...por isso que fui verificar mais...cheguei lá a tempo apenas de sentir toda energia sinistra que rondava a região sumir...de repente. -conclui pensativo.

-Então... Imagino que todos esses ataques ocorreram em regiões próximas a territórios sagrados...

-Sim...mas...como sabe?-pergunta intrigado.

-"_Então também _ocorreram_ ataques de youkais no leste...assim como nos vilarejos que visitei ao norte..._ -conclui pensativa(acho que baixar a guarda uma hora dessas não foi uma boa idéia...)  
-"_Todos por conhecidência próximos a territórios sagrados...então será qu..._"

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...HENTAI!!!

**TAP**

-hehehe...desculpa.Me empolguei... -sorriso amarelo

-VOCÊ NÃO TOMA GEITO MESMO NÃO É MIROKU?!

-Perdão Kagome-sama -cara de sério- Acho que me deixei corromper pelos desejos mundanos mundo a fora... -diz em pose de Buda com direito a aureola na cabeça e tudo mais.

-"_Que cara de pau!!_" -gota- Você já nasceu corrompido miroku!!

-gota- Bom...acho que vo...

-KAGOME!!! -chama uma voz muito conhecida e tremendamente zangada!!

-vira pra trás- Uffa...que bom que você acordo Inuyasha!!Pensei que tivesse batido muito forte dessa vez... -sorriso amarelo

-SUA BRUXA MALDITA!! -veia- COMO OUSA ME BATER DAQUELE JEITO? -aponta o dedo acusadoramente- NÃO É MINHA CULPA SE VOCÊ É BURRA O BASTANTE PRA NÃO TER NOTADO QUE TAVA SEM ROUPA NA MINHA FRENTE!!FOI VOCÊ QUE SE EXPOS E NÃO EU!!

-Hum...então você anda espiando Kagome-sama do jeito que ela veio ao mundo? -pergunta um pervertido muito conhecido com uma cara de sábio -Devo lhe parabenizar meu jovem... -põe um braço em cima do ombro do Inuyasha e a outra mão no queixo.  
-É um feito que nem mesmo eu consegui durante todos esses anos...e olha que o que não faltou foi vontade e disposição pra sempre tentar...

-vermelho feito um pimentão- O-olha a-aqui...-gagueja nervoso- e-eu não fiz por querer tá?-enruga testa- E afinal quem é você?

-Bom...eu sou um simples servo de Buda em busc...

-/Miroku.../ -olhar demoníaco- SEU MONGE MALDITO -veia- DESSA VEZ VOCÊ MORRE!!

-C-c-calma Kagome-sama...e-eu posso explicar!! -suplica com medo(quem manda ser safado!!)

-NÃO VAI EXPLICAR NADA!!

-SSSOOOOOCCCCOOOOOOOORRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO...-dispara floresta a dentro apavorado.

-gota- "_Ele é mesmo um monge?_"-se pergunta Inuyasha olhando assustado a direção que Miroku tomou.

-bufando- Depois eu me acerto com esse monge de araqui!! -baixa a cabeça aperta,os punhos,toma ar e se vira com um doce sorriso nos lábios- E então...que tal conversarmos um pouco?

-gota- "_como ela consegue mudar de humor tão rápido?_"

**OoO**

-Não acredito!!Mais onde foi que Kaede-oba-chan se meteu? -Rin olha ao redor chateada- Desse jeito eu não vou alcançar a Sango e a Kagome-chan a tempo!!Kuso!!(que feio em Rin!!)É melhor eu ir e depois explico pra ela -fala correndo pra floresta por trás do templo- Por aqui vai ser mais rápido! -e entra na floresta rumo ao rio.

-Está uma linda noite não é? -pergunta mirando o céu- As estrelas estão mais brilhantes doque nunca!!

-Keh!Não sei que graça tem ficar olhando pro céu feito uma doida.As estrelas estão sempre lá,não tem nada de diferente nelas!! -bufa virando a cara.

-Sabe Inuyasha...é que eu raramente tenho pra admira-las assim.Passo a maior parte do tempo ocupada que quando posso olhar elas assim desse jeito é como se nunca as tivesse visto... -fala docemente.

-a olha pelo canto dos olhos- Você fala como se as coisas que faz fosse um peso pra você.

-baixa a cabeça- Bom...não deixa de ser...Desde que nasci sempre treinei pra fazer as coisas que eu faço hoje...matar youkais,lidar com os outros e seus problemas e sempre fazer o possível pra manter o equilíbrio me mantendo o mais superior a escuridão que vive dentro de cada ser vivo nesse mundo.Me manter sempre perfeita e pura...

-"Perfeita..."-pensa a encarando.

-Lembra quando nos conhecemos? -pergunta divertida mirando novamente o céu- Foi a quase 3 meses...eu tinha acabado de sair do vilarejo nas montanhas do sul e você apareceu na minha frente dizendo que queria a shikon no tama que eu protegia...e caso eu me recusasse a te dar...você me mataria. Quando você foi me atacar eu te prendi numa árvore com algumas flechas e te deixei lá me amaldiçoando... -baixa a vista- Inuyasha...

-Hum...?-se vira pra mirra-lá.

-Lembra-se da...promessa que você me fez?Do que disse que faria até conseguir tomar a shikon de mim? -o olha docemente.

-corado- Mais do que você esta falando?

-Você disse que nunca,nunca ia me deixar em paz até que eu te desse a shikon...que ia sempre ficar ao meu lado...-Kagome se aproxima e acaricia carinhosamente a face dele- E...você sempre tem estado Inuyasha...

-"_Kagome..._"

-Bom... -tira mão do rosto dele e se levanta -Já ta tarde.É melhor eu ir logo antes que venham atrás de mim... -faz menção de andar mas algo a impede.

-Kagome...você...-a segura pelo punho.

-Inuyasha... -ele a puxa contra si e a aperta nos braços.

-Foi...foi uma promessa Kagome...uma promessa...

-relaxa e o abraça pela cintura- Sim Inuyasha... foi uma promessa nossa!

Ficaram abraçados sob o luar aproveitando a companhia um do outro.Estavam felizes.A muito tempo que esperavam por um momento como esse.

Ficariam mais tempo juntos se um barulho ensurdecedor e um grito desesperado não chamassem a atenção deles.

**POW...**

-Mais...o que foi isso? -pergunta Inuyasha olhando pra floresta.

-Eu não sei...

-SSSOOOCCCOOOOOOORRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO

-gota- Esse é o ...

-HENTAI!!!VOLTA AQUI SEU MONGE SEM VERGONHA!!

-CALMA SANGOZINHA...EU JÁ DISSE QUE FOI SEM QUERER!!

-SEM QUERER UMA OVA SEU TARADO!!COMO SE ATREVE A ME ESPIAR TOMANDO BANHO,PASSAR A MÃO EM MIM E AINDA POR CIMA ME FAZER UMA PROPOSTA DAQUELAS EM?! -pergunta a exterminadora MUITO zangada correndo atrás do Miroku com Hiraykotsu em mãos.

-gota- "_Claro...o que mais seria...?_" -pensa Kagome com um suspiro.

-VOLTA AQUI!! -grita Sango furiosa

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -e corre novamente pra floresta dando um tchauzinho quando passa por Kagome e Inuyasha que observavam a cena incrédulos sem perceber que ainda estavam abraçados.

-Ela não...vai matar ele não? -gota.

-Geralmente ela só dá uns cascudos e ele fica inconsciente por algumas horas mais depois volta ao normal...só que dessa vez ela ta mais zangada do que de costume... -gota.

-A ta...

-Inuyasha eu... -e vira o rosto pra ele corando violentamente.

-Hum...? -também a olha notando que além de abraçados estão a milímetros dos lábios um do nervosa -e-eu sinto m-muit...-e então ela se cala.Inuyasha a beijo de repente,restando a ela depois do choque apenas fechar os olhos e aproveitar ao máximo esse momento.Ficaram juntos até que se separaram em busca de ar e coraram mais ainda quando se olharam.Mas felizes por estarem juntos.

-Acho que...agora eu tenho que ir. -Kagome se vira e vai caminhando.

-Baixa a cabeça -Tá...

-Inuyasha... -o chama de costas e se vira pra encara-ló - Obrigada...eu... -cora- Gostei muito!!-e vai embora correndo.

-Hum...ela gostou...?-pergunta corado e um pouco surpreso- Mas...ela gosta de mim...? -sorri e põe a mão em cima dos lábios lembrando o quão bom foi te-la entre os braços- Eu também gostei...minha Kagome...!!

**OoO**

-Nossa...pensei que vindo por aqui e a chegar mais rápido mais acabo que to demorando mais do que se tivesse dado a volta no templo inteiro!! -reclama cansada - Quando eu alcança aquelas duas já não vai ter nem mais graça...quer dizer se eu alcançar né?! -gota- Que idéia de jerico a minha... -para ao ouvir um barulho na mata ao seu lado- "_Por Kami...o que é isso?será que é um youkai?Por que eu tenho que fazer esse tipo de coisa?"_ -Rin pensa assustada olhando pra mata.

-Tem alguém ai? -pergunta tremula- Responda... -engolindo em seco reúne toda coragem que tem e vai em direção ao ruído- O que eu to fazendo?Eu devia ficar era no meu canto e da um jeito de me mandar daqui...não ir olhar o que com certeza ta esperando pra me matar!! -fala com medo-"_Mas...essa sensação...alguma coisa em mim ta dizendo pra eu ir até lá..._" -faz uma careta-"_Só espero não me dá mau por isso..._" -e vai até o local.

Chegando lá se surpreende ao ver um homem muito elegante encostado em uma árvore envolto por uma charmosa pele fofinha de olhos fechados e face séria.

-"_Um homem...será que ele ta machucado? Mas...ele é tão estranho.Nunca vi ninguém assim...cabelos prateados e com uma armadura tão brilhante...será um youkai?Mais ele é tão...bonito..._" -cora- "_m-mas...o que eu to pensando?_"

-Quem está ai? -gela ao ouvir a voz fria e cortante.  
-Não vou perguntar de novo...ou sai ou morre ai mesmo!! -se pronuncia friamente de olhos ainda fechados.

-"_O que...?Morrer?_"-pensa tremula.

-Se é assim... -faz menção de se levantar.

-ESPERA...e-eu já vou sair -e se põe diante dele temerosa.

-abre os olhos e a encara sem emoção –

**OoO**

-"_Eu não acredito...ele me beijo!!_" -pensa acariciando os lábios- Era tudo que eu pudia querer... -fala feliz ainda caminhando.Direpente para e assumi uma feição séria- Não esperava encontra-la aqui... -diz calma sem se virar- Imagino o que a fez vir de tão longe para me ver...

-Sim Kagome-dono...faz algum tempo que a espero mais você me pareceu tão concentrada com aquele meio-youkai que não percebeu minha presença - pronuncia-se de maneira séria e dura.

-Entendo... -se vira pra encarar a figura recém chegada- Mas não foi pra falar da minha vida que você veio até aqui...não é Kikyou?

**OoO**

-Uma humana...

**OoO**

-ITAI...menos...por favor...

-Calado Miroku! –veia- Pare de resmungar e fique quieto...

-Mas Sango-chan assim você machuca...poderia ser mais carinhosa comigo né?! –olhinhos brilhando- ITAI!!

-Carinhosa nada...Pra começo de conversa SE você não tivesse passado a mão em MIM eu não teria motivos para te MATAR e não teria te perseguido por toda floresta... -olhos em chama –VOCÊ não teria trombado com aquele JAVALI e muito menos sido picado por aquele ENXAME DE ABELHAS!! –e aperta o curativo.

-ITAI!!

-HUMP...idiota!

-Concordo plenamente Sango-chan...É Tão evidente que não tem como negar,não é?!

-Kagome-chan!! –corre para abraçá-la –Fique tão preocupada com você!Já estava indo te buscar!A quanto tempo!-e a abraça forte.

-Também estava com saudades!Você Passou tão rápido no rio que não pudemos nem nos falar...

-No rio?Você estava lá?Mas eu te vi...cara interrogativa.

-gota-É que você estava tão concentrada em por as mãos no Miroku que parecia em transe...

-gota-...

-Mas então voc...CREDO!! – mega gota- Miroku o que ouve com você?

-Sabe o que é Kagome-sama... –pose de Buda-...Eu como servo leal de Buda tenho que passar por provações e cumprir com os deveres de um bom monge sem me preocupar com sofrimento físico ou mental que venha a sofrer!! –olhar determinado.

-Você passou a mão na Sango e acabou se dando mal,não é?! –suspiro- Idiota!!

-gota-...

-Bom...agora eu tenho um assunto mais importante para tratar!Poderia me fazer um favor Sango-chan?Você se importaria de preparar um dos quartos vagos para Kikyou descansar?Creio que ela vai passar um tempo por aqui...

-Claro!Não vejo por que não!

-Arigato! –se vira e caminha até a porta- Agora eu tenho que falar com Kaede-Baa-chan...Quando Rin chegar avise a ela sobre Kikyou .

-Ué...-olha pros lados- Ela ainda não voltou?

-Claro que não Sango-chan...-fala divertida- Não ta vendo o silêncio que ta na casa?

-Sim...!Tem razão!

-Bom até mais tarde.

**OoO**

-Uma humana... –murmura a voz sem emoção.

-Você esta bem?Esta ferido? –pergunta Rin meio receosa.

Não obteve resposta.Ele apenas a encara inexpressivo.

-É perigoso ficar dando mole na floresta a noite sabia? –comenta um pouco mais descontraída –Se bem que eu to fazendo a mesma coisa...-murmura pensativa –Mais eu tenho motivo pra ta aqui...o que ´é lógico não muda o fato de ser perigoso e um ato totalmente estúpido para uma pessoa como eu mas... – e continua tagarelando sem parar sendo observada por um par de olhos âmbares e inexpressivos - ...então...você ta perdido?

-...-sem resposta.

- Por acaso ta machucado ou algo assim...?- tenta novamente.

-...

-Não entende a minha língua? –pergunta agora um pouco irritada.

-...

-VOCÊ É SURDO POR ACASO OU TA BREINCANDO COMIGO? –grita dessa vez realmente irritada por ser ignorada –HUMP...! –se vira pra ir embora mas para surpresa ao finalmente obter uma resposta.

-Você é muito barulhenta para uma humana...

* * *

**Domo minna-san!!**

**Eu acho que devo desculpas a vocês pela demora pra atualizar a fic!A única coisa que posso dizer é mil desculpas!!Eu tava esse tempo todo sem net e totalmente enrolada na faculdade...só consegui uma folga agora e aproveitei pra ir até uma Lan house,já que o meu querido PC resolveu dar pau(pela segunda vez esse ano...), e postar + um capítulo! **

**Espero que gostem!!**

**A fic de início é assim bem leve e humorada.Mas a partir do próximo cap. as coisas começam a esquenta e ficar um pouco mais serias! **

**Não percam!!**

_**Hime Hine : **__Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic!Realmente de inicio os capítulos são um pouco pequenos.Mas não se preocupe.Mais pra frente eles vão ficar maiores._

_Bom acho que com esse capítulo eu consegui realizar seus dois pedidos.Tanto o Sesshoumaru quanto o Miroku acompanhando!Bjos._

_**Lucy : **__huahuahuahua...ele apanha por que merece!!_

_Não,essa não é uma daquelas fics onde a Kagome se faz de coitadinha e todo mundo pisa nela,ou se você preferir onde o Inuyasha magoa ela,e no final sempre perdoa tudo.Nessa fic ela tem uma personalidade forte.Não precisa da proteção ou da piedade de ninguém!Ela sabe se defender melhor que qualquer um.E quanto a Kikyou sim ela vai aparecer.Eu não tenho nada contra ela mas não se preocupe.Ela não vai ser má nessa fic.Bom não intencionalmente...!!Eu sou mais Inu/kag!!Bjos!_

_**KaoRy : **__Acredite eu também adorei escrever a parte em que o Inuyasha apanha!! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAHUAHUA__HAUAH... (aff...ignorem...) _

_O próximo cap. de Companheiros não vai demorar pra sair.Na verdade eu já tinha planos de poda semana postar um cap. novo mas parece que o destino descordo de mim.Meu pc deu pau e os quinze cap. da fic que eu já tinha pronto foram deletados.Mas eu já to reescrevendo eles e em breve posto.Bjos._

_**Neiva : **__Gosto da fic? Maravilha! Ta aí mais um cap. Espero que goste!Bjos!!_

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**-**_Eu já esperava a sua vinda Kikyou...assim como sabia também que Kagome viria o mais rápido possível._

_-KIkyou gostaria que passasse um tempo conosco._

_-Somos diferentes.Nunca se esqueça disso._

_-Não importa.Eu vou te ajudar...Sesshoumaru. _

_Essa humana...é muito teimosa._

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

_**Nizumi**_


End file.
